Blurred Lines
by Sapphire Brilliance
Summary: Happy/Sad. Pleasure/Pain. Attraction/Repulsion. Need/Want. Love/Hate. Only Itachi was able to cause such conflicting feelings in him. Itachi/Sasuke
1. A Not So Happy Birthday

Disclaimer -- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Warnings -- Language, Male/Male, incest, past and possible future drug usage. The characters are OOC. I will post any other warnings as they come.

Pairings -- Itachi x Sasuke, Itachi x others, other pairings possible or changes in pairings stated.

* * *

Miserable. That was the only word to describe Sasuke at the moment. Absolutely fucking miserable. And on the one day he shouldn't be, his birthday. Granted, his birthdays have never been all that great, but this one was supposed to be different. After months of trying, he had finally gotten tickets to the sold out show of his favorite band. He had been happy to get any tickets, so naturally he was excited to learn that they were front row. Then after numerous refusals, Itachi had agreed to go with him. To say he had been ecstatic would have been an understatement. Funny how three hours could change things. Sasuke had waited outside for Itachi to show up, only for him not to come. After the waiting and numerous phone calls, texts, and voicemails without any answer, Sasuke finally got the message. Itachi wasn't coming. Not wanting to let him ruin his fun, Sasuke went inside by himself. Not even an hour later, he couldn't stomach it anymore and left. He didn't want anything to do with this anymore. Any excitement or happiness he had about the concert had completely vanished.

_Foolish little brother, a familiar voice mocked in his head._

Sasuke flinched at the very familiar statement. He really was foolish wasn't he? Foolish to stand outside waiting like an idiot for as long as he had when he should've given up after five minutes. Even more foolish to believe that Itachi would come. Sasuke had been walking for close to an hour when the familiar lights of home came into view. Currently, home was the penthouse suite of the Uchiha Grand Hotel and Casino, one of four that Itachi owned. He quickly walked through the lobby to get to the elevator. One of the managers called his name, but he completely ignored her. This was Itachi's hotel. Let him deal with it. He made it the rest of the way to the suite uninterrupted. Sasuke crawled onto his bed and sighed. He wanted to just lay there and sleep for days. He was just so sick of all this. It was stupid to let this get him down, but he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Or at least he tried. Instead, he tossed and turned for awhile before finally giving up. Slipping on a robe, he went over to the small piano in the corner of his room. Since he couldn't sleep, he might as well get some work done. At the moment, he was working as a songwriter. Sasuke frowned slightly. Naturally it had been Itachi who had gotten him the job. He began singing as he played.

_I've finally found the nerve to say  
__I'm gonna make a change in my life  
__Starting here today  
__I surrender all my love  
__I never thought I could  
__I'm giving all my love away  
__And there's only one reason that I would  
__And baby it's you_

Sasuke paused playing and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote some things down. He then went back to playing.

_Next year let's call this day our anniversary  
__The day I put my heart in your hand  
__And said that it was yours to keep  
__From this moment on  
__Say that you'll always be mine  
__Cause when I'm alone with you  
__There's only one thing that's on my mind  
__And baby it's you_

_The way you walk  
__The way you talk  
__The way you say my name_

_The way you move me  
__The way you soothe me  
__The way you sleep softly through the night_

_Every morning you rise and open your eyes  
__I just wanna be there with you baby  
__I just wanna be yours  
__From this day forth_

Sasuke stopped playing and sighed.

"Itachi."

He hadn't heard Itachi come in, but he knew he was there. Sasuke could feel him burning a hole in the back of his head. No one gave him that creepy feeling of being watched like Itachi did. When he didn't respond for a while, Sasuke went to turn around only to find that he couldn't because Itachi was standing directly behind him. Silent bastard, Sasuke thought. He hadn't even heard his brother move from the door. Itachi placed one arm on each side of Sasuke and leaned forward until his hands were on the piano keys. Slightly twisting his head to watch Sasuke instead of his hands, he played a quick tune.

"Play the last part like this. It sounds better."

_The way you walk  
__The way you talk  
__The way you say my name_

_The way you move me  
__The way you soothe me  
__The way you sleep softly through the night_

_Every morning you rise and open your eyes  
__I just wanna be there with you baby  
__I just wanna be yours  
__I just wanna be yours_

"Much better." Itachi said just before he ran his tongue along his ear.

Itachi then moved his mouth so that he could place kisses along the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke would like to think that this wasn't a frequent occurrence but his tilting of his head to expose more of his neck was proof enough. _No, no, no, no, no!_ He couldn't keep giving in like this.

"I need to finish the song."

Itachi paused and let out a barely audible sigh. He wanted to have sex with Sasuke, not deal with one of his moods. Hell, he wasn't even going to try.

"Fine."

Sasuke was silently telling himself that Itachi agreeing to leave without trying to change his mind was a good thing. Let him go somewhere else. It was wrong anyway. Being in a relat... correction, fucking his brother was wrong. But a larger part of him, the one he desperately wanted to ignore, was screaming about how he was making a mistake. That once gone, Itachi wouldn't come back. So it really wasn't a surprise when Sasuke reached out and grabbed his arm before he could completely move away.

"Wait."

Using his feet so he wouldn't have to let go, he spun his chair until he was facing Itachi. Sasuke tugged slightly on Itachi's arm to let him know that he wanted him to lean down. Itachi resisted for a second and then let himself be pulled forward.

"So selfish Little Brother." he whispered with a smirk.

Sasuke's response was a slight frown before he reached up and kissed him. He never could stand that knowing smirk of Itachi's, especially since he was right. Sasuke didn't want to be doing this. It wasn't what he wanted from Itachi, and he knew it. But as much as he didn't want to sleep with Itachi, he loathed the idea of Itachi being with someone else even more.


	2. Questionable Gifts and Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.  
Warnings: Homosexual situations, incest, language, drugs, Characters are OOC. I will post any other warnings as they come. There isn't much talking in this part so I had to break it up to be more readable. Sorry.

* * *

.

.

__

"Itachi get out here."

_Itachi turned onto his back and ignored his mother's voice._

_"Itachi! Now!"_

_He looked towards his door to make sure it was locked. It was. At least she couldn't get in and nag him about whatever miniscule thing was bothering her now. He had more important things to do like figuring out his band's schedule. Still, if he didn't see what she wanted she would just stand outside his door and shriek louder. With a sigh, he got off the bed and went into the living room. He leaned against the wall and waited for her to begin her complaining. She didn't disappoint._

_"Another of your father's possible mistakes has popped up."_

_Itachi sighed inwardly. He should've stayed in his room. He now had the privilege of listening to his mother bitch about his father's infidelity. For all his intelligence his, father never learned to keep it in his pants or to use a condom when he couldn't. And now almost a year after the plane crash that took Fugaku and a few other prominent members of the clan lives, more alleged children and paternity tests were popping up. It really wasn't a surprise seeing that there was a multimillion dollar fortune at stake. A fortune that Itachi, as the last true Uchiha, stood to inherit. So it didn't come as a surprise that his mother did whatever was necessary to secure his, and by extension her, inheritance from any potential Uchiha wannabes._

_"Do what you always do. Get rid of it."_

_"That's going to be hard to do with this one."_

_Mikoto moved aside slightly and pushed a small boy in front of her. Even Itachi found it hard to keep the slight look of shock off of his face. The boy looked to be about eight or nine, pale, skinny, and small for his age with black hair and eyes. Not much to look at except for the obvious Uchiha blood in him. Except for the lack of lines under his eyes, the boy was the spitting image of Itachi and their father, so much so that it was creepy. His mother was right. There was no way she was going to be able to deny or ignore this boys existence._

_"Why is he here?"_

_"Someone left him downstairs. That piece of trash mother of his has died, unfortunately not before giving birth to that thing of hers."_

_"Why not turn him over to child services?"_

_"This was with him." she said as she held up a thick folder. "It looks like it's filled with birth certificates and things like that. Until I can thoroughly look through it, it might be in our best interest to keep him here."_

_She glanced at her watch and then threw the folder on the table next to her._

_"I have to leave now or else I'm going to be late. I'll see you tonight."_

_"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked indicating the boy._

_"He's staying with you. He is your brother after all." she said bitterly._

_Mikoto gave the boy another hate filled look that promised lots of pain. He heard her mumble something about those "God damned Uchiha genes" as she left. Once gone, Itachi turned to look at the wide eyed, obviously frightened little boy. He almost felt sorry for him._

_"You're going to regret being born an Uchiha." He warned him before returning to his room._

* * *

Sasuke eyes snapped opened and he frowned. Stupid ass memories. Just another unpleasant thing he didn't want to deal with so early in the morning. The first being a certain unwanted relative who was currently lying beside him still sleeping. Good thing showering and leaving before that drunken bastard work up would negate the need to deal with him. Sasuke rolled over to get out of the bed only to stop as pain shot through different parts of his body. He let out a small groan and then slowly sat up. Fucking Itachi, he hissed angrily as he ran his hand over some finger-shaped bruises he noticed on his hips. He then turned his head so that he could glare down at the asshole that caused them. Does he always have to be rough when he's angry? Because despite how it seemed, Itachi had most certainly been angry last night and naturally took it out on him. The many bruises forming on his body was proof of that. It didn't make sense to Sasuke. What right did Itachi have to be angry? Had he been lied to? Was it his birthday that had been ruined? Sasuke turned away and carefully got up to leave. If he stayed there with these thoughts he might do something stupid like attack Itachi. And while he was a skilled fighter, Itachi was better. He'd be lucky to walk away with a few broken bones.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, he noticed a brightly colored package lying on his desk. He picked it up and took it into the bathroom with him. There was no reason to open it and see what was inside. It was going to be some fabulous gift that was exactly what he wanted or needed. He wouldn't expect anything less from Itachi. A few birthdays ago, he would have eagerly opened it, but he wasn't as naive as he was back then. This gift wasn't about his birthday. It was just another tactic that Itachi used to appease, manipulate, Sasuke so that he would be more agreeable to doing what he wanted. Because he would never apologize. No, not Itachi Uchiha. He stared at the wrapping paper for another few seconds and then tossed it in the trash. Forty-five minutes later Sasuke reluctantly turned off the shower and got. Between the hot water and massaging shower head, he was feeling relaxed and not as sore. After quickly drying himself he wrapped the towel around his waist and went over to the mirror. He grabbed his hair gel and went to work on his hair. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't use the gel to spike up his hair. It was for opposite reasons actually. His hair naturally spiked so he needed the gel to tame it. Even with lots of gel, the back still stuck out. If he cut it short, his whole head would be spiked, but if he grew it long, he would look even more like Itachi. No thanks.

Sasuke was just about to turn from the mirror when he caught a glimpse of his present lying in the trashcan. He once again stared at it for a few seconds before continuing what he was doing. Even as he went through the rest of his morning routine, he couldn't stop his eyes from straying over to the trashcan. Despite not wanting to have anything to do with the package, he had to admit that he was curious about what was in it. Sasuke had always been a curious child and had yet to break himself of that trait. It wasn't a surprise when he found himself picking the present out of the trash and opening it. There was another box inside and its shape told him that it was a necklace. Sasuke opened the box and nearly dropped it in shock. The necklace itself was a simple gold chain but on the end of it there was an Uchiha clan crest pendant, a gold fan inlaid with a shaped diamond, ruby, and sapphire. This wasn't an ordinary pendant. It was a design exclusive to the Uchiha's and was given at birth as a welcome to the clan. Sasuke's status as an Uchiha wasn't questionable. His father, and later Itachi's mother, had DNA tests done. But because his father had never openly claimed him, Sasuke was never acknowledged as an Uchiha and therefore never given one.

Sasuke remembered seeing Itachi wear his once and had questioned him about it. Itachi had only looked at him and asked why he wanted to know. Unfortunately Mikoto, that bitch, had been around and explained what it meant instead. She took great pleasure in pointing out his lack of one and how only true Uchihas were given a precious necklace, not "dirty little bastards." Ignoring her, Sasuke told him that he had seen, and even worn, one like it. Mikoto had laughed and called him a liar. So he described it for her. Even now Sasuke couldn't forget how that smug look on her face quickly turned to rage as he described how the "black thingies" on the back were different from than the ones on Itachi's. Itachi had smirked as he called him an idiot and wondered if the Uchiha intelligence had skipped over him. Sasuke hadn't known that the "black thingies" were called the Sharigan and that each pendant had a different form on the back or that he had perfectly described Fugaku's pendant. That was the first time Sasuke realized that Fugaku Uchiha and the nice man who spent time with him and his mother were one and the same. And Mikoto realized that the relationship between Fugaku and that whore was a lot more than he had let on.

Sasuke lifted the necklace out of the box and spun the pendant around to the back. It wasn't a surprise to see the familiar design of Itachi's sharigan. He sighed and ran a finger over the design. He opened the bathroom door and positioned himself so he could see Itachi sleeping. What was his intention in giving him this? You never gave the pendant away. They were buried with you. Not even Uchiha spouses were given one. So was Itachi trying to hurt him? Probably, his mind quickly supplied as he looked back at it. It certainly made more sense than Itachi giving it to him to be nice. However, a part of him wanted to believe that was the reason he was given the pendant. The possibility that there were no ulterior motives behind the gift couldn't be totally dismissed. Something simpler would've have placated him just as easily. Missing his birthday wasn't the worst Itachi had ever done to him, not by a long shot, and therefore did not warrant being given a rare family heirloom. Hell, why didn't he simply wait for Sasuke to get over it. It was a given that he would.

Sasuke suddenly let out a small snort of laughter. Who the hell was he kidding? Itachi wouldn't have done this out of the kindness of his heart. And entertaining thoughts like that was the quickest way to hurt and disappointment. Although, he'd already been hurt and disappointed by his brother before and would probably be again. Why should he let it bother him now? Besides, good intentions or bad in the end he would accept the necklace and all the strings that came with it. Why deny the inevitable when it was a proven fact that he wouldn't stray far from his brother for too long? Numerous times he told himself he was done with Itachi and the havoc he caused. For a brief period he would succeed only to have Itachi pull him back into the mess. Already resigned to the fact that he would come to regret his decision, Sasuke slipped the chain around his neck. Hell, if he was going to be miserable either way, why not be happy while he could?

* * *

.

* * *

Authors Note: **CONTAINS SPOILERS**

Just want a few questions I have about Itachi. Is he really dead? Did they show someone with the body saying he was dead? Or did they just say he was dead? I grew up watching soap operas so to me, dead isn't dead until I see a body. When it talks about Itachi killing his lover, does it say lover or girlfriend? Does that mean she was a member of the Uchiha clan since he killed her or was this supposed to take place before? Is it just me or does the fact that he has a girlfriend seem to come from out of no where. Again, it may just be me but where did he find the time? It would seem like he would have more important things to think about with him having to kill his family and all that. An arranged marriage I can see, but to actively go out and date someone I just can't picture. It also may have to do with me being a raging Itachi/Sasuke fan. Seriously, he could kill everyone (I) but Sasuke. There were no infants that could be redeemed if they were taken from the clan influence? I don't sleep much so I have way too much time on my hands to think about these things.


End file.
